


Give me what I want give me all you got

by Tomlinsontoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsontoes/pseuds/Tomlinsontoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Louis play football is turning Harry on more than he anticipated. title from The Maine-Give it to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me what I want give me all you got

Harry didn’t think that watching Louis run around a field for a couple hours would turn him on as much as it did. He didn’t think Louis’s ass would look so amazing in those shorts, or the way his hair started to stick to his forehead when he began to sweat would make Harry lick his lips so much. He didn’t think that seeing Louis so happy out there would make his stomach do flips. He didn’t think the way he was so proud of his boyfriend would make him want to tackle Louis to the ground and kiss him for days. Harry didn’t think that watching Louis drop to his knees so effortlessly would cause a low groan to escape his mouth, as he stood on the sideline. He didn’t think that when Louis pulled him in for a hug whispering “I love you” into his curls, would make him want to pull Louis in more, forget about the people who were watching and just connect their lips until they ran out of air.

So it’s safe to say that Harry was very eager the minute the game ended and the team shuffled back into the dressing room, Harry waiting in the doorway. Fortunately no one from the press was allowed in, and even though security insisted on escorting him, Harry reassured them that there wasn’t a deranged fan hiding anywhere, and they let him follow the team in alone.

The minutes ticked by like hours to Harry as Louis made a final announcement to the team, thanking them and congratulating them on a good game. Everyone started to finally clear out, until Louis was the only one left in the room.

“Really good game babe.” Harry said with a muffled voice from the doorway, shutting it and walked towards Louis.

“Ya! Really think so? Thanks!” Louis exclaimed as he began to take off his jersey to change.

“Let me help you with that,” Harry growled out as he pulled Louis into him with one hand the other pealing his jersey off his chest, tossing it to the side.

Louis just looked up at Harry with wide eyes, his fringe stuck to his forehead, sweat still dripping off his body, cheeks flushed, the tip of his nose pink, from the chill in the air and a stain of mud lie on his left cheek where he wiped his face. Harry thought he looked absolutely breathtaking, just perfect and he couldn’t help but grin as wide as his lips allowed until he crashed them down onto Louis’s chapped ones.

A low moan escaped both boys and Harry licked at Louis’ lips, they tasted of salt and grass and he dove his tongue into Louis’ mouth as he backs him against the wall, pushing his body into him, Louis’ hands reaching for the back of Harry’s neck. Harry wanted to taste every bit of Louis as his tongue explored the familiar territory of Louis’ mouth, biting the spots along Louis’ lower lip, blemished from previous sessions. He knew every inch of the older boy; every freckle, every scar, every spot that made Louis weak in the knees, like where his collarbone met his neck, where Harry now moves his mouth to suck on.

“H-harry” Louis whines out, leaning his head to the right to give harry better access, as he threads his fingers through Harry’s curls, tugging ever so slightly causing Harry to press into Louis even more, his hard on firm against Louis’ thigh and he can feel Louis’ cock rubbing up against his right hip.

And Harry doesn’t care that he’s sucking a mark an inch round into Louis’ skin that will be visible for days or that he can taste Louis’ sweat, and that he should probably let the poor kid shower, all he knows is that he needs him, and it’s all perfect; Louis is perfect, and he wants him to know that.

So he leaves one final bite to Louis’s skin and brings his mouth to Louis’s ear, feeling wet strands of hair tickle his nose, “So fucking good out there baby, wanted you so badly.”

Louis moans and shudders into Harry, “Have me now then…”

Harry sneers and grinds himself into Louis, hard enough for Louis’s body to make a thud against the wall and the older boy to moan out Harry’s name.

He separates them just enough to get a hand in between them to palm at Louis cupping his hand all around the older boy, bringing his lips back to Louis’ neck to litter it with bruises, he wants people to see them and wonder how they got there. He begins to work his hand up to the waistband tugging at it and snapping it back against Louis’s skin eliciting a hiss from the older boy. Louis takes this as a cue to slide his shorts off his body, stepping out of them freeing his now fully hard cock.

Harry immediately wraps his hand around Louis feeling him up and down. “Fuck Lou” is all Harry can say as he drops to his knees. It’s become a common ritual now for Harry to gaze up at Louis while he brings him into his mouth, working his tongue around the shaft. Louis gently rolls his hips forward out of habit, a move Harry loves, and he moans around Louis sending vibrations up his spine.

“godharryyes” and with that Harry starts moving his mouth faster around Louis, sucking at the head and swirling his tongue.

His hand works on what he can’t fit into his mouth, and he feels Louis’ knees shake a little each time he dips his tongue over his slit.

“H-h-harrygod don’t stop fuck”

Harry opens his mouth wider bringing himself closer to Louis’ body, fitting his entire cock in his mouth, his nose against Louis’ skin, he can smell the sweat and the grass, and dirt as he pulls Louis’ hips into him, letting Louis hit the back of his throat repeatedly.

Louis is a mess, falling apart above him, moaning and cursing out “oohs” and “mmms” and Harry knows he’s not going to last much longer but he still has so much more planned for his boyfriend. So he pops the older boy out of his mouth with a nibble to the head, and Louis groans at the abrupt stop.

Harry rises off his knees unbuttoning his own pants, “need to feel you Lou, are you up for it?” Harry asks as he slides his jeans over his hips down his thighs letting his throbbing cock come free.

And he knows he shouldn’t be asking Louis because he can tell he’s so tired and just wants to shower and sleep but Harry has never wanted him so badly. Louis just nods as his eyes gaze from Harry’s cock up to his eyes, pulling him over to one of the benches.

Harry quickly rids himself of the rest of his clothes, bending over the side to fish for the small foil of lube from his back pocket (it’s not his fault Louis always looks so fuckable, that he has to come prepared everywhere they go). He rips it open, moving a few droplets around his fingers coating them just enough.

He notices Louis is already bent over facing the bench, straddling either side, his forearms pressed firm to the plastic and his bum high up in the air. The sight causes Harry to groan as he feels himself getting even harder.

“Godlou so fucking hot you and your perfect little body all ready for me, just begging to be fucked,” he says as he glides his fingers over Louis’s entrance, teasing the older boy,

“mmmfuckharry”

He continues rubbing two of his wet fingers up and down Louis’s hole, adding slight pressure.

“so tight baby, wanna feel how tight you are for me” Harry says, just marveling at the sight before him, Louis giving himself completely to Harry, to let him do anything he wants to his perfect body.

And he can’t help just caressing his fingers over Louis, tracing his entrance with his fingertips before replacing his them with his tongue.

This causes Louis’s entire body to shudder with pleasure,

“mmmharry-yess godharry”

Harry can feel the older boy’s knees giving way. He licks all around Louis before letting his tongue push into the older boy, using his hands to spread him wider, pretty sure he’s causing Louis discomfort with how hard he’s pulling, but he wants to see all of Louis because he just so fucking beautiful so he spreads him as wide as possible.

He slowing dips his tongue in and out of Louis as much as he can but Louis is just so fucking tight still and it makes Harry’s heart beat faster and his palms sweat because he just wants to rip Louis open and he lets out repeatable “mmmms” around Louis, telling him how gorgeous he is in between licks because he feels like Louis should always know how beautiful Harry thinks he is.

He brings his right hand over and usually he’ll start with one finger but he can’t wait, inserting his first two fingers into Louis without warning.

“O-ohhfucck Harry!”

“mmm so good Lou, feels so good around my fingers” Harry says as he begins to thrust his fingers in Louis, twisting and turning them, feeling every inch of Louis, who now begins to move his hips back and forth to meet each thrust.

Harry’s long fingers were made to be in Louis, to explore him and make him moan. They were meant to find that spot, the spot Harry has memorized, the one that causes Louis to scream out his name every time he hits it.

This time is no different than the others, as Harry hits it and Louis shouts out a long “haarrrry” and his body collapses to the bench and Harry knows the boy in front of him is so close to his orgasm so he pulls his fingers out of Louis and glides lube over his own cock letting out a moan as he touches himself.

He pats Louis’s hips on both sides to get him to rise back up, and he does so shakily.

“You’re so gorgeous like this babe” and Louis turns his head back to Harry, his cheeks flushed, new beads of sweat form around his hair, and just smiles, triggering Harry to push into the older boy gliding all the way in.

“shiitthharrrygodd”

He feels so much bigger hovering over the older boy, who’s trying to stay firm in his position but his whole body is shaking from weakness.

Harry knows it won’t be pleasurable for the older boy to be positioned how he is, shaking so much, so he grabs Louis by the waist sitting his own self down on the bench, the plastic cool against his bum, Louis is now on top of Harry his slick back against the younger boy’s chest. He begins to lift the older boy up and down his cock, biting into his shoulder, Louis digging his nails into Harry’s thighs.

“Think you can do this yourself babe, ride me like this” Harry mutters into Louis’s ear.

Without a word Louis pushes his body into Harry’s moving his hips in circles, letting Harry feel every inch inside of him. Harry lets go of Louis’s waist and wraps a hand around Louis’s cock, smooth and wet from precum and possibly Louis’s spit, because he knows he’s never had enough self-control to keep off himself, his other hand lie on Louis’s left thigh.

Louis begins to move faster lifting himself off Harry and slapping back down on him screaming out as he feels Harry’s cock bottom out

“godfuckharry ooogod so good” and he does it again, moaning out to Harry, pressing back into the younger boy and Harry begins stroking Louis faster, jerking his hand each time Louis comes back down on his cock.

Harry nuzzles his face into Louis’s neck “So good Lou, wanna come in you, fill you up, you feel so good” this causes Louis’s breath to hitch even though Harry has said it to him a million times, and he grinds as hard as he can into Harry. 

“So close Lou so close, want you to come first god so perfect”

“me too, godharry don’t wanna stop” Louis bounces himself so hard on Harry the slap of skin echoing in the empty dressing room.

“uhhuhhh ohhmy-Harry so close godfuck”

Harry removes his hand from Louis’s cock, grabbing the older boy’s wrist, Louis gets the idea and wraps his hand around himself.

Harry angles himself so he’s hunched over Louis’s back, his own hips pushed back a little, and he knows exactly what he’s doing because the next time Louis bounces back down around Harry, Harry thrusts into him at the same time, his cock hitting the right angle to make Louis see stars and Louis lets out a guttural moan

"shiiitharry fuck omhmygod gonna c-“ and erupts into his hand, tightening around Harry’s cock, sending hot liquid to spill over him.

“Fucklouuu god yes” Harry shouts out feeling Louis tighten around him, feeling Louis' body shuddering from his orgasm.

Louis who is now doubled over in front of him, his back pealing off Harry’s chest, panting for air. Harry pulls out of Louis and turns him around so Louis’s back is against the bench, bringing his knees to his chest. And Louis still looks absolutely breathtaking, his chest rising and falling hard, his body dripping with new sweat; his blue eyes are grey and dazed.

Harry plants a kiss to Louis’s lips, then brings Louis’ hand still soaked with come, to his lips and licks off each finger, his eyes never leaving Louis’ who can only mutter out a “fuckharry”

Harry slides himself back into Louis and he knows he’ll only last a few minutes because fucking Louis while he’s blissed, weak and so tired makes his stomach heat up and he thrusts into the older boy.

“So good to me Lou, fuck so good” and Louis is moaning shallow “mmms” and a breathless “fuckharryshiit”. The sweat from Harry’s curls drops onto Louis’s chest and he spreads Louis’s legs, because there’s nothing more Harry loves than to see Louis spread wide for him with every inch of his body in view and he bites his lip at the sight in front of him.

He gets right on top of the boy, his chest grazing Louis’s now soft cock. A few more thrusts and Harry is coming deep inside Louis,

“ooohlouuu”

Louis shivers at the feeling and the sound of Harry crying out his name. Harry is panting on top of Louis, his arms shaking as he pulls himself off the boy and slides out of him.

“holy shit Louis” is all he can say as he gets off the bench, legs wobbling, grabbing a towel to clean up. Louis musters up enough strength to pull himself into a sitting position, grabbing Harry’s face and kissing him, more passionately than Harry’s ever felt before.

“You’re going to have to carry me out of here Styles.”

“I-I can do that, anything for you, I’ll carry you all the way home if you want.” Louis just laughs and brings their lips back together.


End file.
